A MOSFET (Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistor) has an equivalent body diode between a source electrode and a drain electrode. It is required for a semiconductor device provided with the MOSFET to discharge holes accumulated in a drift region, in reverse recovery in which a current flowing through the body diode in a forward direction is changed to a current in a reverse direction. However, holes accumulated in the vicinity of a terminal region are far from a source electrode contact, and thus a current is concentrated on a contact located near the terminal region. Therefore, due to sudden voltage increase in recovery from voltage drop, there is a problem of breakdown of a gate oxide film or of breakdown of a semiconductor device due to the generation of heat.